Deidara's Secret
by Loveless1995
Summary: Itachi finds Deidara doing something that he would never have imagined.


**This is just something I wrote from complete and total boredom on my computer. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**-Loveless**

0-0-0-0

"NO PANTS!" Hidan yelled, once again running around the Akatsuki base naked. It was the third time_ today_ that the Jashinist had stripped and streaked around the small base, Kakuzu trailing behind him with his cloak and pants threatening to chop him up into bite size pieces.

Itachi sighed trying to watch the cheap black and white TV, as the two ran in front of him. He flicked through the ten channels wondering how much a plasma would cost, and if he could get Kakuzu to lend him the money. Doubt it. He fanned his face with the Sunday paper, it was too damn hot. The AC was broken and right now it had to be at least 97 degrees inside the base. And to make matters worse everyone was home, inside their room or crowded in the kitchen taking turns sticking their heads in the refrigerator.

Itachi turned off the TV tired of searching for something to watch and decided he would go and mess with Deidara, his favorite past time. He slipped past Hidan, who was dancing in the doorway dodging Kakuzu's arms, and headed to the blond haired man's room. Instead of knocking on the door he waltzed right in to see Deidara standing in front of a tall mirror wearing women's lingerie.

Itachi froze afraid that if he moved he would spook the man posing in front of the mirror in pink lacy see through underwear. He glanced down the hall to see his partner walking his way shoulder's slumped an ice pack on his head. Itachi motioned for Kisame to come look inside the room with him. The fish man smirked thinking that his partner was finally warming up to him. "Hey Ita-." He began but was quickly silenced by his partner's hand over his mouth. Itachi pointed inside the room at Deidara who was still admiring himself in the mirror.

Kisame's blue skin quickly turned red as he began to laugh. Itachi quickly quieted him, even though he looked like he was on the verge of falling to the ground and laughing his ass off, the Uchiha calmed himself. Using very poor sign language and a piece of paper he told Kisame to get anyone he could and a camera.

Itachi watched his partner run off, a large smile on his blue face. He glanced back at Deidara who had undone his hair and was putting it up in different styles. "Oh, Sasori if you could see me know." The blonde nin crooned to himself. Itachi had to bite his hand as he felt a laugh threaten to burst out. He knew his pale skin was probably red as a beet and his face was possibly stuck in a strange expression.

Kakuzu, having tired of Hidan running around naked, had decapitated his partner and was holding his head by the hair. A ripped piece of clothing was gagging the nin who was probably cursing everyone. He followed Kisame who had dragged them all out of the kitchen to come see what Deidara was doing. Truly Kakuzu was uninterested in what the nin was doing but decided since there was nothing else to do, other then fight with Hidan's head, he would humor the fish man. Pein, Konan, and Zetsu walked at the front each looking equally uninterested and upset. Tobi was at the back humming some song Kakuzu did not and would not understand. The dimwitted nin annoyed Kakuzu more than Hidan did, and that was saying a lot.

Kakuzu noticed Itachi standing in the doorway of Deidara's room biting his hand a small amount of blood running down his arm. He glanced at him and motioned for them to come closer, his face growing redder.

Itachi bit down on his hand harder as his teammates surrounded him each growing still as they saw Deidara dancing with himself in the mirror. Kakuzu had to stuff Hidan's head into his cloak when the nin's laughter became increasingly loud. Pein and Zetsu (both personalities) bit their tongues as Deidara started murmuring to himself about how he missed Sasori. Kakuzu bit his lower lip a small amount of blood staining his mask. Tobi, having stopped humming, stood shocked as he stared at his Sempai, who still danced in front of the mirror oblivious to his large audience.

"SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Tobi asked running into the room.

Deidara turned quickly trying, and failing, to cover himself with his hands. He turned pale as he saw that every last Akatsuki member was standing in his doorway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING SPYING ON ME?" He asked retrieving his cloak which was thrown across his bed.

His only response was laughter from everyone except Konan. The woman stood fists clenched glaring at him, and he knew why. "Deidara why the HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY LINGERIE?" Immediately the laughter became louder and Itachi fell to the floor clutching his side.

"I can explain." Deidara said stumbling backward as Konan walked towards him slowly. "I…I …I was just." Itachi couldn't hear the rest, deafening laughter was all around him. He opened his eyes to see Deidara on the floor Konan on top of him chocking him with some paper attack he couldn't make out. He vowed that no matter what he would never let Deidara live this down.

He looked up at Kisame who had a red camera in his hands. Itachi forced himself to stand taking the camera from the shark man and making his way to Deidara, who was beginning to turn blue. He snapped several photo's of the nin, glad that Konan wasn't covering his whole body in paper.

"Itachi." Deidara growled reaching for the man. "I'll…get you."

0-0-0-0

**Like I said I was really bored when I wrote this. Might write more might not. R&R!**


End file.
